Until Death Do We Part
by Demolition Lovers
Summary: I acted like I wasn’t fazed by the wedding. That was far from the truth. True I hadn’t seen her in two years, but I still loved her. [possibly onesided takari]


I looked in the mirror after I finally finished getting dressed. I had on black trousers, a white button up shirt, a black suit-jacket, and a pink bowtie to top it off. _Pink…her favorite color…_ I shook my head. I couldn't do this. Not today.

"Looking spiffy, Takeru." I turned around to see my brother. I chuckled at his remark.

"Spiffy? What a word, Yama." He came up to me and ruffled my hair. Irritated, I swatted his hand away. "Watch the hair, man."

"Do you know how much like me you just sounded?"

"Yea, I know. I'm turning into a mindless clone." I earned a playful punch in the shoulder from my final remark and looked in the mirror again. Yamato fixed his bowtie in the reflection. I sighed heavily and gave the suit its final touch, a small pink flower in the front pocket. Yamato put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me through the mirror.

"Today's the day. How're you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Ok, I guess."

"I'm sure she's happy you're going, Takeru."

"I'm sure she didn't invite me just because she wanted to see me. It was an act of kindness."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Why are you shaking?"

I shrugged again. "I haven't seen her in two years, Yama. I'm a little nervous."

"I guarantee you, Takeru, she'll be happy that you came. You two were such great friends."

I shook my head and sighed. "Yea. Emphasis on were."

There was a sudden beeping outside. "Looks like Koushirou is here. Let's get going. Don't forget to grab the presents.

Yamato headed to the door to put on his shoes as I went into the kitchen to grab the wedding present from the both of us. Together with it was a last minute present from myself for her. I smiled and looked at the small box that I had added as a present this morning. I grabbed them both and headed for the door, slipping my shoes on and walking out to the door.

* * *

There were people outside of the chapel where the wedding was being held. As we pulled up to it, Koushirou, Jyou, Yamato and I were on the constant lookout for a parking spot, as the parking lot next to the chapel was already packed. 

"Does anyone see anything?" Jyou asked.

"Not really. Turn the corner, maybe there'll be something on the next block." Yamato replied.

We finally found a parking spot ten minutes later. We all got out, exhausted from just trying to find a spot. I took Yamato and my present and put it in the back hatch, taking my gift and slipping it in my pocket. As we started walking towards the chapel, a knot started forming in my throat, and butterflies roamed my stomach. I acted like I wasn't fazed by the wedding. That was far from the truth. True I hadn't seen her in two years, but I still loved her. I didn't want to face the man that she would now be with for the rest of her life, through sickness and health. _Until death do you part…_ I held back tears as I remembered our promise.

**--3 Years Ago--**

I sat with her in complete darkness in the park by the swings. She was giggling as I pushed her. I was smiling at her happiness, never wanting the precious moment to end.

"Higher, I want to go higher!"

I laughed. "You're such a little kid."

"But that's why you love me, isn't it?"

I stopped pushing her and stopped the swing, bringing the seat around so that she was facing me. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but complete and pure love. I cupped her cheek and placed a tender kiss on her lips. She responded gladly. It was a moment I didn't want to end. As we pulled apart, I rested my forehead against her, our noses pressed together.

"Do you think we'll always have nights like tonight?" She asked me.

"I hope so." I responded.

"I don't want this to end."

"Me either."

"Have you ever wished on a star at night?" She broke slightly away from me and looked up at the stars, smiling lightly.

"Sometimes I do. Sometimes it seems like the stars are the only things that will listen."

"I love to wish on stars. It makes life fairy-tale like." She sighed as I moved to sit into the swing next to hers. "The stars are so amazing. Their beauty just seems to guarantee their promise to grant a wish." I looked up with her now at the array of shining stars above us. Suddenly, a shooting stay flew by, a breathless sight.

"Make a wish," I told her.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, contemplating for a minute. She opened her eyes and started swinging slightly.

"What'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you. Then it wouldn't come true."

"Aw, come on. Who am I gonna tell?"

"Ok, fine. But it's a secret, ok?"

"You have my word."

She looked up again, smiling. "I wished that we would just stay like this forever. Happy, but not obsessed. Content with our lives. There to support each other all the time. Trusting, loving, and honest all of the time. There for each other through sickness and health-"

"Until death do we part?" I interrupted her. She smiled and leaned over, leaving an affectionate kiss on my lips.

"Right. Until death do we part."

I smiled at her, and fished around in my jeans pocket. She gave me a confused look, wondering what I was doing. Finally, I pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

"This is for you." She took it, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She opened it, and saw the ring I had picked out for her; it was a silver band with a circular design on the top. In the middle of the design were four small pink diamonds surrounding a larger pink diamond. Tears were falling freely from her eyes now. I started to wipe the tears away from her face.

"Look at the inscription."

She turned it and looked at the inscription on the inside of the ring. It said "To Hikari. Please always know that I love you. You'll always be in my heart. Love, Takeru."

She looked up at me, tears still falling from her eyes. I leaned over and placed a simple kiss on her cheek. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too."

**--End Flashback--**

It was buzzing inside of the chapel. People were making small talk as they waited for the wedding to begin. At the altar, I saw a man in suit and tie. I knew almost immediately that he was the groom. He seemed just the kind of person that she would choose.

I stepped outside of the chapel into the lobby for some air before the wedding began. I looked around, being a bit nosy. There was a stair case by the side of the door to the chapel leading upstairs. Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming down the steps, and Mimi appeared.

"Takeru? Is that really you?"

"Yea. Wow, Mimi, how long has it been?" She came up to me and we exchanged a hug.

"Too long! Is your brother here?"

"Yea, he's inside, if you wanna see him."

"Ok, I'll go say hi now before we start." She smiled and started to go, but turned back. "Takeru, by the way, Hikari was itching to know if you were here. She saw Yamato and your RSVP, but she wasn't sure if you were coming. I would go see her before the wedding starts. She's just upstairs in the second door on the right." Mimi smiled before disappearing inside the chapel doors. I turned towards the stairs and tried to swallow the lump in my throat. Slowly I began to climb the stairs.

When I got to the second door on the right, I let out a breath that I'd unknowingly been keeping in and took the guts to knock on the door.

"Come in!" Her voice. It was making me deteriorate already. I entered the room and saw her sitting at a vanity. She looked absolutely stunning. She was in her wedding dress, a beautiful, white, strapless gown that was fitted to her slender figure. Her hair was up in a bun with curls spiraling down by the outline of her face. Her veil fell gracefully in front of her face. She was so beautiful.

She turned around and looked at me. She looked as if her heart stopped. I froze as well. She slowly got up and walked over to me. She came up to me and looked up into my eyes. The knot reappeared in my throat. Suddenly, tears began to fall from her eyes and she threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, feeling the same as her, although I didn't quite know how to react. We hugged for a good minute, and then she pulled away. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I didn't think you were going to come."

"Of course I was going to come. What would make you think that?"

She looked down for a moment and shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't seen each other in two years. I thought maybe you wouldn't care to come."

I reached up and wiped some of the tears away from her stained cheeks. "You should've known I was going to come. I wouldn't let you down like that."

She sniffled and smiled lightly at me. "You don't know how happy I am that you came. I've missed you. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here."

There was an awkward silence. There wasn't much to say. We were both nervous. We were both startled when Mimi poked her head in the room.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but the wedding's going to start in five minutes. You should probably get downstairs, Takeru."

"Thanks, Mimi." Hikari smiled at her. Mimi smiled back and left.

"You should get downstairs, Takeru. I'll see you at the reception, anyway."

She turned away to go back to the vanity, but I grabbed her arm.

"Wait. I need to give you something." I smiled at her, and fished around in my trousers pocket. She gave me a confused look, wondering what I was doing. Finally, I pulled out a small box and handed it to her. It was the same box I gave to her three years ago. She bit her lip and looked up at me, tears forming in her eyes again. She opened it to see the same ring I gave her that night three years ago. When she looked back up into my eyes, I saw the same love and care that I had seen when we were together.

"I found it the other day," I said to her. "I thought you would like to have it." I smiled at her and turned to walk out the door. I went to turn the doorknob, and I felt her hand on my wrist. I turned around to her. She leaned up and placed a gentle, sincere kiss on my lips, to which I responded. I suddenly felt as if I was there with her that night where we were certain we would be together forever. Now I knew that she had been remembering me as I had remembered her.

We broke apart. She smiled up at me, and I smiled down at her. Then, I turned for the door and went downstairs back into the chapel.

* * *

The wedding was halfway through. Hikari looked genuinely happy at the altar with her husband-to-be. He had just finished his vows, and Hikari was about to do hers.

"…Through sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Hikari looked at the minister, then at her husband, and then to me. I looked at her with caring eyes and smiled. She smiled and looked back to her husband. "I Do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hikari grinned at her husband and leaned up to kiss him. I stood up along with the congregation to cheer for her. As they turned to face us, she made eye contact with me again. She smiled and mouthed the words to me, "Until death do we part." A tear fell from my eye. I knew we were ok now, after the pain we had felt for two years.

Without hesitation, I whispered back to her, "Right. Until death do we part."


End file.
